Alf (episode)
Alf is the episode in which the character of the same name appears for the first time. It is based off a book. Recap In the schoolyard, a new boy arrives. Milly Mandara and Molly Horren hope he likes jello, adventures and riddles and wonder who he is. Humphrey, looking grumpy as usual, thinks the new student looks weird but Molly says that even if he does he might be nice. Miss. Blythe introduces Alf, who then greets them. Humphrey says Alf talks funny, but Miss Blythe says he has an accent and so does she, does she talk funny? Humphrey says "no". Miss Blythe goes on to say Alf comes from an unsafe foreign country and needs to be happy. She recruits Milly and Molly to keep Alf happy. On the bench, Milly asks if Alf's old country had jungles, but Alf doesn't want to talk about his country. Molly asks who the woman who dropped him off was and he replies that she's his nan. Milly says she also has a granny, and Alf asks of Milly's granny lives in a caravan, but Milly says "no". Alf says he and his nan live in a caravan. Molly asks about his parents, but Alf says he doesn't have any. Then Humphrey, Jack and Tom laugh at Alf for not having any shoes. Milly stands up and shouts "Don't be mean!" and Humphrey trips over a tree root. Alf offers him help, but Humphrey doesn't want it. Milly then invites Alf over to play with Marmalade, herself, Molly, and Tom Cat. Alf does not know how to play with cats and they run away when he chases them. Molly explains the reason the cats ran away is they don't like strangers and patting hard is only for dogs. Milly says they will eventually be back. At the caravan Alf and his nan are doing crosswords and Milly, Molly, Marmalade and Tom Cat show up. But the cats run away when Alf shouts "Pussycats!" At the butcher's shop, he is helping the Butcher with the change. Milly and Molly find the cats looking at the meat in the window. Alf opens the door and says "Pussies!" startling the cats and making them run away again. At the swimming pool, Alf swims in his shorts, which Humphrey dislikes and teases Alf for having no togs. Molly says she is having trouble getting along with Alf as he doesn't like riddles. But Miss Blythe says that Molly doesn't like adventures and Milly does and they are still friends, and suggests maybe there is something they both like that Alf likes. She then says that tommorrow they dress up as what they want to be when they grow up. Jack wants to be a pirate, Poppi wants to be a business person, Tom wants to be a fire fighter, Milly wants to be some sort of explorer/botanist/zoologist or something, Molly wants to be an artist, Humphrey wants to be a superhero so he is dressed up as "Blue Man" with hair dyed blue, blue cape, letter B on chest, blue eyemask and blue gumboots. Alf is not dressed up, as he doesn't want a job. Humphrey rudely tells Alf nobody likes the latter. Milly and Miss Blythe defend Alf. Elizabeth is as a doctor. At Milly's house they talk about cats, and then they bake some cookies. The cats show up briefly and Molly says to pretend they are not here. Alf only makes cat-shaped cookies. When the cookies are ready, the cats jump up on the table for (literally) a second. Alf brings the cookies to school the next day. Humphrey arrives in a beanie as the blue dye didn't wash out of his hair and he thinks they will laugh. He runs away and the class and Miss Blythe look for him. Alf finds him behind an old table, and says he doesn't laugh at other people. Humphrey shows his hair and says it looks stupid, Alf says it is different but in a good way, but Humphrey doesn't want to be different, but Alf says different = special (he learned this from his nan), which Miss Blythe approves of. So Humphrey and Alf become friends and Alf wins best all rounder. Milly, Molly, and Humphrey cheer very loudly, and Alf smiles and the girls show him how to properly stroke cats. Trivia *It is revealed Alf's father died. However we do not know what became of his mother. *All we know of Milly's granny is she does not live in a caravan. *A clue for hospital is "big building with lots of patients" *It is unknown what Meg, Sophie, George, Joe and Chloe dressed up as and it is also unknown what they want to be when they grow up. *This is how to pat animals. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7D7j5QrGmA *It is unknown where Alf is from. Category:Episodes